Un concept stupide
by Owlmemaybe
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Ptolémée pose une question innocente à Bartiméus. Celui se lamente sur la bêtise humaine qui s'obstine à inventer des concepts inutiles.


**Un concept stupide**

 **NdA :** Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème _«_ _Impossible de vous dire mon âge, il change tout le temps._ _»_ en deux heures. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers de Bartiméus appartient à Jonathan Stroud !

Après plus d'un an d'invocations régulières, j'ai plutôt confiance en Ptolémée. Enfin, j'ai _beaucoup_ confiance Ptolémée, mais il me reste quand même assez de fierté pour ne pas clamer une telle absurdité haut et fort devant d'autres djinns. Sauf ceux invoqués par Ptolémée – eux pensent la même chose. Bref, je me suis habitué à nos échanges et à ses questions étranges sur ma nature et sur l'Autre Lieu, et je pourrais même dire que je les apprécie.

Un djinn qui apprécie un échange amical avec un humain. Franchement, si une autre Créature d'Essence m'avait dit une chose pareille, je l'aurais immédiatement avalée pour la soulager de sa folie. Mais après avoir côtoyé Ptolémée pendant plusieurs mois, je suis bien forcé d'admettre qu'une amitié entre humain et djinn est un concept envisageable. Dans un certain contexte. Faut pas pousser, non plus.

Enfin, bon, revenons au sujet du jour.

Après avoir donné suite aux habituelles requêtes des habitants d'Alexandrie – c'est-à-dire après avoir avalé une autre nuée de sauterelles, extirpé trois vaches embourbées sur les berges du Nil et retrouvé le bijou préféré d'une femme égaré par son mari paniqué – Ptolémée ferma la porte principale et nous nous installâmes sur la terrasse où il reprit ses questions.

''Quel âge as-tu, Rekhyt ?'' me demande-t-il avec son habituelle et insatiable curiosité.

Eh ben, il commence fort aujourd'hui. J'avoue que je ne m'étais encore jamais posé la question, alors ça va être un peu difficile de répondre.

''Je ne sais pas.'' je réponds. ''Mais je suis plus vieux que toi, ça c'est sûr.''

Le sourire de Ptolémée s'élargit. Je connais ce regard – il a senti qu'il y aurait une explication intéressante à mon ignorance. Et effectivement, ça ne loupe pas.

''Tu ignores ton âge ? Cela signifie-t-il que les Créatures d'Essence sont toutes apparues en même temps ? Ou la notion de temps est-elle absente dans l'Autre Lieu ?''

Je réfléchis un moment. C'est toujours le problème de ces discussions avec ce jeune magicien. Comment transposer un concept strictement humain aux Créatures de l'Autre Lieu ? Je secoue la tête.

''Je t'ai déjà expliqué que, dans l'Autre Lieu, il n'existe pas d'individus. L'Essence est un tout. Donc, oui, on pourrait dire que toutes les Créatures d'Essence sont apparues en même temps. Et dans mon expérience, ce que tu appelles temps s'écoule différemment dans ce monde et dans l'Autre Lieu.''

Ptolémée m'écoute attentivement en prenant des notes. Visiblement, il a besoin de plus d'explications pour être satisfait.

''La notion de temps existe donc aussi dans l'Autre Lieu, mais elle y est différente de celle que tu as dans ce monde. Ici, il y a une continuité, et tu peux _voir_ le temps. Dans le passage des saisons, dans la course du soleil ou dans le flot du fleuve.''

J'ajuste ma position afin que le postérieur du scribe dont j'ai adopté l'apparence soit confortablement installé sur le sol. On arrive à la partie complexe.

''Dans l'Autre Lieu, tu te contentes d'exister. Et tu n'existes pas de façon individuelle. Tu fais partie d'un tourbillon d'Essence et de souvenirs. Il n'y a pas d'environnement pour t'indiquer l'écoulement du temps. Pour être franc, je ne suis même pas sûr que le temps s'y écoule toujours à la même vitesse.''

Ptolémée fronce les sourcils mais me fait signe de continuer.

''L'âge… C'est un concept humain. Si tu veux calculer le mien, comment faire ? On pourrait compter le nombre d'années humaines qui se sont achevées depuis ma première invocation. Mais je n'ai été dans ce monde que pour de brèves périodes à chaque fois – quelques années au plus – avec souvent des décennies voire des siècles avant d'être à nouveau invoqué. Alors, en tout, j'ai du passer moins d'une centaine d'années ici au cours du dernier millénaire.''

Mon maître a cessé d'écrire, pensif.

''Ce que tu dis est intéressant, Rekhyt. Un concept humain, c'est vrai. Mais dès lors que vous passez du temps dans ce monde, vous devenez des individus avec une expérience plus ou moins importante. L'âge est une façon de mesurer cette expérience.''

Je ricane doucement. Une soudaine image du cousin de Ptolémée m'a traversé l'esprit et je doute sérieusement de la validité de cette mesure de l'expérience par l'âge. J'ai croisé plusieurs hippopotames au regard plus vif que celui de la larve apparentée à mon maître.

Au regard interrogateur de Ptolémée, je lui donne une version plus acceptable de mes réflexions.

''Je ne pense pas que la seule mesure du temps soit suffisante pour juger de l'expérience d'un individu.'' Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. ''En ce qui concerne les djinns… et bien nous n'éprouvons pas ce besoin qu'ont les humains de se classer par rapport aux autres. Lors d'une rencontre, un coup d'œil au Septième Niveau suffit à savoir lequel de nous deux est le plus à même de manger l'autre. C'est le plus important.''

Enfin, ça c'est valable pour les _vraies_ Créatures d'Essence. Les abrutis de gnomes incapables de voir au-delà du Quatrième Niveau servent toujours d'amuse-gueules, et ne sont d'ailleurs bon qu'à ça de toute façon. Pour les nobles créatures que sont les djinns – et particulièrement ceux qui, comme moi, bénéficient d'une intelligence supérieure – la vision au Septième Niveau est très importante. Elle permet de déterminer si le geste le plus approprié est un bras d'honneur ou un salut respectueux – en cas de rencontre avec un marid, par exemple.

Cela étant dit, cette discussion vient de me rappeler le jeune âge de Ptolémée. Physiquement, on voit bien que son corps n'est pas encore celui d'un adulte, et son visage porte encore des rondeurs de l'enfance. Pourtant, il est bien plus sage que la plupart des maîtres que j'ai eu la malchance de côtoyer au cours du dernier millénaire.

Ce qui prouve bien que cette idée d'âge est bien un concept typiquement humain. Et donc forcément stupide.


End file.
